When we text
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sometimes simplest messages are the sweetest. Text is the best way to say someone that you love them when life is keeping you too busy to be together at a moment. Never underestimate the power of romantic text. Kavin and Purvi text each other in the bureau.


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _T_ _he incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _A_ _ny unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 **Note:** This ficition contains cell chat and to differentiate I have added affects in it. The one in bold italics is sent by Kavin and the one that is bold underlined is sent by Purvi. Written for **arushi-nadia**!

* * *

 **Location: CID Bureau, Mumbai**

 **Time: 10: 30 a.m.**

The work load was low as luckily no case was reported and our responsible officers had no pending work to do. Everyone was sitting on their desks and two officers were constantly checking their cells. The other two officers noticed this.

Purvi's cell beeped. _**"Hi beautiful!"**_

Kavin's cell beemped. _"Hi Kavin!"_

" _ **Kya yarr, me ne tumme beautiful kaha or tm sirf Kavin**_ _ **"**_

" _Tm to naraz hi ho gye. Ok to ye lo. Hi jaan-e-man! :* "_ _Purvi looked at Kavin and curved her lips as if she was kissing Kavin._

Kavin typed while smiling **"Ahhh pappi….Dil ko lgi. Jaan lo gi kya?**

 **Tere naina,**

 **Bare pagal,**

 **Toba;**

 **Maar hi dale ge."**

" _Bara ishq chara he aaj?"_ _Purvi looked at Kavin and raised her hand like she was saying *wah*_

" _ **Maarez-e-ishq ho me."**_

Purvi smiled reading and typed the messae, _"Toba Kavin. Tm pagal ho._

 _Aye dil-e-nadaan tujhe hua kya hai_

 _Akhir is dard ki dua kya hai?"_

Kavin typed, _**"Mirza Ghalib bhi kya shaiyar the. Maa qasam hm to fan ho gye un k.**_

 _ **Ye muhabbat nahi asaan**_

 _ **Bas ye samajhiye**_

 _ **Mirch ki koolfi hai or choos k khaani hai."**_

Purvi typed reading the modified poetry _verses "Tu pagal lgta ha mujhe. Baghwaan ne defective piece kyu bnaya tujhe?"_

" _ **Me jat yamla pagla deewani**_

 _ **Itni si baat na jaan**_

 _ **K o menu pyaar kerdi a.**_

 _ **O mere utte mar di a."**_

Purvi typed and winked at Kavin. _"Aye haye. Me maar jawa._

 _Hota hein jab love se ziada wese wala love_

 _Ishq wala love."_

Kavin also smiled and typed. _**"Meri sherni ko ishq wala love hua he.**_

 _ **Teri akhiyo ka war jese sher ka shikar,**_

 _ **Tera husn dhuyan dar jese jalta sigar."**_

Purvi actions by her hands as if she was a tiger and tiger attacked, _"Kya baat hai._

 _Aaj phir tum pe pyaar aya he,_

 _Be-haad or be-hisaab aya hai."_

" _ **Acha gee.**_

 _ **Tu mujhe jhinjoor de me tujhe jhinjoor dun.**_

 _ **Tu mujhe nichoor de me tujhe nichoor dun."**_

" _Wah gee wah! Mein kya dhule hue kapre ho jo nichorne hein? :/ "_ Purvi glared Kavin

" _ **Lagta hai pasand nahi aya, acha chal ye le.**_

 _ **Aa zara qareeb se,**_

 _ **Jo paal mile naseeb se;**_

 _ **Aa jaa zara."**_ Kavin looked at Purvi and made a hug in air.

Purvi blushed, _"Shut up. Hum bureau me hein."_

" _ **Ok sorry. Tumme ek love story sunao?"**_

" _Mein sunati ho na._

 _Pyaar ki ye kahaani suno,_

 _Ek larka tha;_

 _Ek larki thi._

 _Right?"_

" _ **Nhi re. asli wali."**_

" _Acha suna. Soch le agr bakwaas hui na to tujhe maar du gi."_

" _ **Irada-e-Qatal tha to, sar qalam kar dete…!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyun ishq mein daal k tm ne har sans pe mout likh di? :'( "**_

" _Forward messages band kr or apbi kahaani suna. Wese bhi ye message jot u me kiya hai bohat in hai aaj kal."_

" _ **Tujhe kese pta. Tere kisi aashiq ne behja kya?"**_

" _Shut up or apni kahaani suna?"_

" _ **Acha baba ye le sun…**_

 _ **Ek tha raja…**_

 _ **Ek thi raani…**_

 _ **Dono maar gye,**_

 _ **Khatam kahaani.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Neeche kya lash dhoond rahi ho**_

 _ **Bola na khatam kahaani :p**_

 _ **Hahahaha"**_

Purvi showed her hands as if she was slapping Kavin. _"You! Tujh se koi dhang ki cheez ki umeed hi nhi karni chahiye. Restroom me aa."_

" _ **kya karne ka iraada hai dilbar jaani?"**_

" _Tu aa to sahi phir btati hon."_ Typing this, Purvi stood up and went out to the rest room.

"Now what? How I escape from here. If I got up Sachin would definitely come to me. Idea!" Kavin thought.

He took the cell to his ears and said, "Hello, hello. Awaaz nahi aa rahi, rukiya dad mein bahir jaata hon."

He was going to step out when Sachin actually called Kavin. Kavin's caller tune ranged and as he was making fake call, he was busted. Kavin put the phone back on table and Sachin came near him.

"Beta pakre gye na. wese tujhe yaad he na tujhe wo record room se file leni thi Case no 420 ki? Ja le aa tu ne bola tha yaad karane ko." Sachin said.

"Ye acha moqa hai. File lene k bahane jaata hon." Kavin thought.

"Excuse me, me zara file le ao. Thanks yaar." Kavin said and went away. But he thought one thing, his **PHONE** which was laying on the table.

Kavin went to the girl's rest room, last toilet where they always met. Their bureau's secret meeting point!

Purvi seeing Kavin hugged him.

Kavin went nearer to Purvi and her heartbeat raced.

 _ **Pheli thin sayah raatein**_

 _ **Aya tu subah le ke**_

The distance between them lowered and there bodies toughed each other. His lips toughed hers.

 _ **Be wajah si zindagi me jeene ki wajah le k**_

 _ **Khoya tha samadaro me**_

She felt goose bumps feeling him so near to her. The had a perfect French kiss for 15 minutes until the broke for air.

 _ **Tanha safeena mera**_

 _ **Sahilo pe aya hei tu janne kis tarah le k.**_

She could inhale his scent and he could feel her delicate skin.

 _ **Kuch to hai tujhe se raabta.**_

 _ **Kese hum jane hame kya pta**_

 _ **Kuch to hai tujhe se raabta.**_

They looked in each other's eyes and kept looking the deep eyes filled with passion and love.

 _ **Ab kya hai kahna**_

 _ **Humko hai rahna jaanatein bhula k teri baahon mein panah le k**_

"Acha Kavin ek baat to bta. Ye sab bas yuhi text messages hen ya tu waqai me mujh me interested he? I mean what is my value in your life?" Purvi asked Kavin.

"Sharbati aankhen,

Dheema lehja,

Or husn tu

Qayamat..

… uff …

Fanah hi ho jayan gey

Wallah,

Hum

Tumhe deekhte dekhte.

Tu door reh ker bhi mere pass hai.

Oron se khaas hai. Sab se pyaara tere ehsaas hai.

Takdeer ko teri talash thi jo aaj tu mere sath hai.

I love you." Kavin said looking in her eyes.

He picked Purvi up in her hands and turned around and sang.

 _ **Tujh sa haseen**_

 _ **Me ne deekha hi nahi**_

 _ **Teri har ek adaa me koi jadu hai**_

 _ **Tere chahre ka noor**_

 _ **Mujhe deta hai suroor**_

 _ **Mera hosh bhi dil pe qabu hai (qabu hai)**_

 _ **Tu mera hai nasha**_

 _ **Tu mera hai junoon.**_

"Shhee…Kavin koi aa gya to. Neeche utaro mujhe." Purvi said and her phone beeped.

Message Alert

She checked her phone and she was shocked to see the name of the sender.

 **From Kavin**

 **Agar romance ho gya ho to toilet se bahir nikal ao. Case report hua hai. Wese Kavin ache singer ho. ;)**

Instantly, both stepped out to the bureau but no were present there as they were waiting for them down in the parking space.

God knows who sent the message?

 ***_THE END_***


End file.
